Sentidos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Se tivesse que se expressar de algum modo, seria assim. Pelos sentidos. - YohxAnna


**Sentidos.**

Os sentidos. Todos eles. Se tivesse que explicá-la de algum modo, seria através deles. Nunca fora, de fato, bom com as palavras. Era tímido, lembrava-se de ter ouvido isto da boca de Matamune. E era verdade. Era tímido com outras pessoas. Sempre. Mas com ela era diferente. Não saberia expressar-se por que era difícil demais dizer. E lembrava-se das palavras de Kino, sua avó:

_"As palavras não significam nada para Anna."_

Então, se tivesse que se expressar de algum modo, seria assim. Pelos sentidos.

* * *

_Os olhos._

Eram neles que tudo começava. Nos olhos. Olhos azuis, _tão azuis,_ que tinha medo de se perder naquela imensidão. Azuis, perigosos. Os olhos de uma fera, pensava. Mas amava aquele olhar. Um olhar frio, tão distante e gélido. Era o olhar de alguém que sofrera durante toda uma vida, ele sabia. Ah, sim. Aqueles olhos que não permitiam a aproximação de ninguém, os olhos dela. A Rainha do Gelo. Os olhos que tanto amava.

Às vezes, raras vezes, ousava a olhá-la nos olhos. Eram momentos ínfimos, duravam pouco mais que alguns segundos, mas ele os guardava na mente, como se fossem momentos únicos, cada um deles. E muitas vezes enquanto olhava o céu ou observava a água, eram deles que se lembrava. Os olhos _dela_. Olhos azuis como o céu, límpidos como a água, frios como as geleiras que às vezes via. Podia passar horas apenas pensando nisso _(sonhando com isso)_ que ninguém jamais notaria. Afinal, ele era Yoh.

E ninguém jamais pensaria que ele a amava. Não a ela. Aquela bruxa, diziam seus amigos. Mas Anna não era nada disso, não ela. Era o brilho dos olhos. Um brilho de tristeza que apenas ele conseguia enxergar. Os olhos de alguém que jamais deixaria que outras pessoas se aproximassem. Será que ela tinha _medo_ que _aquilo_ pudesse voltar a acontecer novamente? Será que tinha medo que os onis voltassem se ousasse a se aproximar de alguém?

Se fosse por isso, Yoh tinha certeza de que a protegeria. Eram os olhos, apenas os olhos. O olhar misterioso que sempre o atraía. O olhar sombrio que, automaticamente, espantava todos ao seu redor. O olhar, o olhar, o olhar. O olhar dela era perigoso. Talvez até demais.

_A audição._

Ela sempre o escutava. Mesmo que ninguém compreendesse do modo que deveriam, ela sempre o escutava. Era dura, é claro, mas isso não alterava o fato de estar sempre ao lado dele, escutando seus sonhos, seus anseios, tudo. Era difícil, na verdade, mostrar-se inseguro. Mas, quando isso ocorria, era sempre ela quem estava ao seu lado, pronta para escutá-lo.

Yoh conseguia lembrar-se de cada momento. Noites as quais ficava falando e ela não dizia nada. Apenas meneava positivamente com a cabeça e ouvia-o. E quando parecia inseguro para continuar, ela apenas repetia as palavras que eram ditas por ele.

_"Para tudo há um jeito, você sempre diz isso. Eu quero ser a esposa do Shaman King, não se esqueça."_

Era do jeito dela, mas Anna o escutava. Mesmo que ninguém compreendesse, Yoh a compreendia e isso era o bastante. Porque a amava. E amava o modo como Anna o escutava, mesmo que parecesse, na grande maioria das vezes, desatenciosa. Ele sabia que não. Sabia que ela escutava cada palavra, mesmo quando sua atenção estava voltada para a Tv. E às vezes ela erguia o olhar. Um olhar indiferente para muitos, preocupado para ele. Ela erguia os olhos para mostrar que o estava ouvindo. Yoh amava isso. Porque ela sempre o escutava. Sempre.

_O cheiro._

Se tivesse que descrever, diria que era algo como o cheiro dos lírios brancos, mesclado a um suave perfume que não conseguia identificar. Era o cheiro natural dela. Um cheiro tão embriagante que, por vezes, o fazia perder-se em uma sensação de leveza capaz de tirá-lo da realidade. Não era exagero. Havia sentido aquela fragrância em seu primeiro encontro com ela. Algo peculiar, distante da realidade.

Era raro, mas às vezes podia senti-lo de perto. Quando se aproximava o suficiente e inspirava aquele perfume tão dela, sentia-se renovado, pronto para treinar novamente. Mas claro, não podia abusar. Anna sempre brigaria consigo, caso estivesse próximo demais. Às vezes, seu castigo era um tapa (daqueles bem doloridos). Mas Yoh apenas ria. Era o jeito dela para mostrar que estava encabulada, pensava.

E ele não se importava em receber mil tapas se pudesse mil vezes sentir aquele cheiro. Chegava a ser engraçado, muitos diziam, o modo como Yoh agia com Anna. Ninguém seria capaz de compreender o que ela despertava. Não seriam capazes de saber como aquele cheiro o atraía. Porque sempre o sentia. Lhe dava forças. Forças para lembrar-se dos seus desejos.

_O toque._

Não era suave. Não era um toque suave que lhe causava arrepios ou uma carícia que o fazia sentir-se bem. Eram, em sua grande maioria, tapas tão fortes que o faziam voar longe. Preocupação. Ele sabia que, por mais fortes que fossem, todos aqueles tapas eram sinônimo da preocupação de Anna consigo. Porque ela queria apenas que ele fosse forte. Forte para não morrer nas batalhas e tornar-se o Shaman King.

Para muitos, a relação de Anna podia ser apenas interesse, mas ele sabia que não. No fundo, Yoh sabia o quanto ela se preocupava consigo e era recíproco. Ele seria capaz de fazer _qualquer_ coisa para salvá-la. Mas não seria igual aos outros. Ah, não. Anna era... a pessoa que mais amava em todo o mundo. Se havia se desesperado quando Faust raptara Manta, provavelmente explodiria de raiva se lhe tomassem Anna. Porque era por ela que ele continuava. Pela promessa de tornar-se o Shaman King.

E sabendo disso, Anna continuava a incentivá-lo, mesmo que o persuadisse com seus métodos que, diziam os amigos de Yoh, eram cruéis e sem fundamento. Mas Yoh só tinha a agradecê-la, porque se estava vivo ainda naquela luta, era por culpa dela. Só dela. Tinha a certeza que sem os treinos, os tapas, os socos vez ou outra, não seria nada.

Havia poucas vezes. Poucas vezes quando não conseguia se mover por conta do treino exacerbado e desmaiava, ele sentia uma mão tocar-lhe, com suavidade, o rosto. Nesses momentos, nunca ousou abrir os olhos ou pensar em nada. Apenas sentia aquela mão acariciar-lhe o rosto com cuidado por não mais que alguns minutos, antes que o sacudisse para despertar. O toque, nesses momentos, eram cuidadosos. Nunca suaves, mas cuidadosos. E por raros momentos assim, ele não se importaria de morrer. Amava os toques dela, mesmo os mais violentos.

_As palavras._

Não era raro ela incentivá-lo, mesmo que ao seu modo. Anna podia parecer – e até ser – grossa para os outros, mas para ele não. Yoh sabia que aquele era o jeito de sua noiva para demonstrar que realmente se importava.

Porque havia vezes que ela _demonstrava_. Quando _ele_ estava em perigo, ela era a primeira a gritar seu nome. E às vezes, havia as lágrimas. Eram ainda mais raras que os chamados, mas às vezes estavam lá. Tímidas, acolhedoras. Lágrimas de medo. Medo de perdê-lo. Era ridículo para uma itako pensar assim, mas Anna não podia evitar.

Depois que o susto passava, vinham as palavras. Nunca começavam de um modo gentil e geralmente eram seguidas por um tapa, mesmo que ele estivesse ferido – quase morto. Ela se aproximava e agarra o tecido de sua roupa; lhe dava um tapa e depois o abraçava.

_"Idiota! O que você pensa que estava fazendo para agir desse modo?!"_

E as lágrimas.

_"A-Anna, eu..."_

Ele tentava dizer algo, mas nunca conseguia. Naquele momento, as palavras eram dela. Somente dela.

_"Eu tive muito medo... medo de perdê-lo."_

E então vinha o silêncio. Não era incômodo para nenhum dos dois. Era apenas silêncio. E Yoh amava. Cada uma dessas palavras, cada segundo daquele silêncio.

_A junção._

Os olhos, o audição, o cheiro, o toque, as palavras... Isso tudo junto fazia-a perfeita para ele. Mesmo que existissem defeitos, Yoh não se importava. Amava-a daquele modo e sempre a amaria. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, sempre observaria cada um desses detalhes, mesmo que ninguém fosse capaz de notar. E se recordaria em sua mente, cada um deles. _A junção deles._

O olhar penetrante e perigoso; o modo como só ela era capaz de ouvi-lo; o cheiro dos lírios brancos, mesclado à fragrância natural dela; o toque cuidadoso e os tapas violentos e as palavras receosas. A junção disso tudo formava-a. A pessoa que amava acima de qualquer coisa. E era por ela que continuaria, não importava o quão fosse difícil ou quem tivesse que enfrentar. Fosse Hao ou qualquer outro, ele seguiria em frente. Por ela, apenas por ela.

"Yoh, seu preguiçoso, até quando vai ficar aí? Volte a treinar!" Uma voz o chamou e Yoh ergueu rapidamente os olhos naquela direção.

"Ah, Anna, eu quero descansar mais um pouco!" Exclamou, emburrado.

"Você já descansou _muito_." O olhou de maneira perigosa. "Eu vou ter que obrigá-lo ou irá de livre e espontânea vontade?" Cruzou os braços. O tom de voz era calmo, mas o suficiente para aterrorizar qualquer um.

"Eu estou indo!" Disse, erguendo-se e voltou aos treinos. Havia um sorriso largo em seus lábios quando passou por ela. "Vou me tornar o Shaman King!"

Anna encarou-o com uma expressão neutra, mas quando Yoh passou por si, apenas sorriu levemente. "Idiota." Disse, ao vê-lo cair de cara no chão. "Mas é um idiota que eu amo." Sussurrou para si mesma, antes de caminhar na direção do noivo, pronta para dobrar seu treino se assim fosse necessário.

As palavras não eram importantes para nenhum dos dois. Apenas os sentidos. Era assim. Assim que se compreendiam e se amavam. Através dos próprios sentidos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Traindo a todos os meus princípios, cá estou eu com uma YohAnna. E que fic mais melosa foi essa, pelo amor do santíssimo sacramento!

Bem, deixe eu me justificar sobre a cor dos olhos da Anna. _Eu sei_ que os olhos da Anna são escuros, pretos, ou seja lá como vocês quiserem chamar, mas eu resolvi faze-los _azuis_ para que assim eu pudesse fazer uma comparação com o céu e as águas que o Yoh tanto ama olhar xD

Mas bem, deixando as explicações de lado, essa fic é um presente para a minha vovó Haruhi, porque é aniversário dela e ela praticamente me persuadiu a fazer uma YohAnna. Claro que partiu de mim, mas ter dito à ela isso foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz. A vontade de escrever teria passado com o tempo. Eu sei que sim.

Eu usei os cinco sentidos de uma maneira diferenciada, mas eu gostei do resultado final, eu acho. (Mentira, eu odiei essa fic.)

Eu DEVIA postar essa fic só no dia 31 que é o dia do aniversário da minha vovó e, bem, dia das bruxas também 8D Mas como ela é uma chantagista from hell tr00zona, eu resolvi postar hoje. Ninguém precisa saber que ela me chantageou fuderosamente. Só um pouquinho. Uns chocolates aqui, um Hao ali...

Bem, espero que você goste, vovó, porque eu me matei para fazer essa fic e isso é só uma pequena – GRANDE - prova do quanto eu amo você

Feliz aniversário

Te amo.

_**Reviews são bem-vindos sempre **_


End file.
